Hidden Techniques
by XFH12147
Summary: Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto are assigned on a mission to return a boy back to his village but there is more to the boy then the mission tells. His skills surpass normal ninjas and does he have a bloodline? Full summary inside. Main pairing: NejiTenten
1. Saneshi Abuchiyu

**A/N:** I want to thank my friends MiyukiDream and PrincessFreakAnime for editing it, giving the attack information and names to me, and for the character Saneshi's name.

**Summary:** Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto are assigned on a mission to return a boy back to his village but there is more to the boy then the mission tells. His skills surpass normal ninjas and does he have a bloodline? Neji and Tenten's relationship seem to become softer and Neji is beginning to open up to her more. Main pairing: NejiTenten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters, only the ones I made up like Saneshi.

**Chapter 1: **Saneshi Abuchiyu

"Soushouryu!" Tenten shouted after placing two scrolls parallel from each other. She then preformed the needed hand signs and white smoke started to circle around her. Two dragons of smoke emerged and spiraled up into the air. In a flash Tenten moved from the kneeled position and appeared were the two dragons had become scrolls. In swift motions, Tenten grabbed various weapons ranging from smaller weapons such as shurikens and kunais to larger weapons such as windmill shurikens and so on.

Neji was already in battle stands with the Byakugan already activated. Then got ready and started to spin as controlled amounts of chakra were released to create a barrier. The weapons were pushed away but Tenten used the chakra string attacked to the weapons to pull them back and it headed toward Neji again. Neji had stopped spinning and once Tenten had pulled the weapons strings, he moved into the stands to perform his Hakke Rokujuyon Sho on the weapons. Tenten aimed the weapons in various positions and at his weak spot as well. Once all of the weapons were scattered on the ground, Neji looked up at Tenten who was standing in the middle of a circle filled with her weapons panting.

"You were able counter all of my weapons and I give it everything I had." Tenten said still catching her breath. Neji started to walk away when he felt himself stumble slightly but regained his balance.

"Are you alright Neji?" She looked at him to make sure. They had been sparring for three hours straight with constant attacking and the amount of chakra that was used up was enormous.

"I must have used up too much chakra." Neji said as he stood still a moment to regain some energy. "We should meet up with Lee soon."

"Alright, let me put my weapons away first." Tenten said before the weapons that were scattered went back into the scrolls with a puff of smoke. Neji had already started to walk away and she ran forward catch up to him. Once she did, both of them jumped up into the trees and leaped from tree to tree until they reached Lee who was talking to Naruto at the ramen stand.

"Ahh Neji, Tenten. I'm so glad you are done with training because now we have a dangerous and awesome mission to carry out." Lee said excited and seemed pumped up to go. Neji and Tenten both signed.

"Tsunade old lady accepted this mission to take this squirt back to his home in the Village of the Hidden Mist. Neji was appointed the leader." Naruto said as a little boy came out from behind him. The little boy stood only as tall as Naruto's ribs and had short black hair. He wore gray short and a dark blue jacket that had a white line run across the chest area. He had his hands in his pocket and walked passed Naruto.

"Squirt? I can do better jutsu then you. _Believe it_." The little boy said sarcastically. He was no more then seven years old.

'This kid is like a miniature version of Sasuke.' "I'll show you whose better in doing jutsu you little squirt." Naruto said with his right fist in front and shouting. The kid brushed it off and walked next to Neji as he stood in the same position as him before speaking again.

"Heh getting all worked up and I'm only half your size and age. Fighting you would be a waste of my time." The kid said.

"Come on both of you calm down." Tenten said trying to lower the commotion that Naruto was causing which got the attention of passing people. It was still early in the afternoon and many people were out walking around.

"Okay" The kid said and stopped arguing with Naruto. He turned to Neji. "My name is Saneshi Abuchiyu. What's your name?"

Neji looked at Saneshi then turned away. Tenten laughed nervously and walked closer to Saneshi.

"Don't mind him. My name is Tenten and this is Neji." Tenten said looking to Neji as she when she spoke his name then bent down to Saneshi and gave him a smile. Saneshi blushed and turned his head trying to hide it.

"Awe you're so adorable." Tenten said and wrapped her arms around the boy before pulling him into a hug. Neji watched this and could help but feel a shock of jealously. He hid it easily and continued watching Tenten hug the life out of the kid.

'I can't believe this squirt. Once I see him, he insults me like Sasuke and now he acts like Neji. It's my worse nightmare ever, a combination of Sasuke and Neji.' Naruto shouted in his head staring in disbelief. Lee was still standing next to Naruto and shouted.

"Let's begin our mission now!" The five of them walked to the gates that lead out of Konoha.


	2. A Quick Rest

**A/N:** Thanks to the people who reviewed . Also to Nkitty29 for the personality information so that the characters don't act to OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters, only the ones I made up like Saneshi.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 2:** A Quick Rest

"Let's stop here and rest." Neji said as all of them walked near a large smooth rock and laid down a large red blanket onto the floor to set up a small picnic. Naruto sat next to Lee and Saneshi sat between Tenten and Neji. They formed a sort of circle around the food that consist of rice balls and water in the bamboo containers.

"Saneshi, try one!" Lee shouted as he shoved a rice ball at Saneshi see that he didn't get one for himself.

"You cannot waste your youth not eating. A young boy like you needs nutrition. Like what Gai-sensei says, a nutritious body will allow us to word thousands of times stronger and younger. Yeah then we can have do 300 push ups." Lee continued in the same loud happy voice before giving him a thumbs up and making his teeth go ping.

"I'd rather not." Saneshi said as he was about to put the rice ball given to him back on the fabric that held the other rice balls.

"If you wait to long they'll be all gone." Naruto said.

"Humph, you planning to shove all of them into you?" Saneshi said.

"Why you little squirt! You trying to pick a fight with me! I eat Ramen and only Ramen." Naruto shouted as he stood up pointing to Saneshi who stayed seated.

"Naruto stop shouting at Saneshi and sit down." Tenten said angrily.

"It's the squirts fault, he started it. I could be looking for Sasuke instead of babysitting this kid." Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms. Saneshi was about to speak up but Neji beat him to it.

"Naruto, I was given the position of leader. I have to take responsibility for our actions and I don't want any more difficulties coming from you. Is that clear?" Neji said, his voice had hints of him being annoyed.

'Great now Neji is yelling at me. Just because I argued with this squirt and made Tenten angry' "Fine, but I don't get why you don't yell at him as well." Naruto turn his head in frustration as he sat back down. Neji got up and took the bamboo containers.

"I'm going to refill them with water for later on." Neji said as he started to walk away toward a stream he saw just beyond a few trees with his Byakugan a while ago when he was scouting to make sure no enemies were around as they ate.

"I'll go too." Tenten said as she followed Neji. Saneshi looked at both Naruto then to Lee before deciding it would be much better to follow too then to stay. He quickly got up and moved to catch up to them.

"I shall complete 300 push ups before they return. Shall you join me Naruto?" Lee said looking toward Naruto trying to encourage him into doing them. Naruto eyes him oddly before slowly moving away.


	3. Weaponry Training

**A/N:** Thanks for the review. Oh and just a little more information on Saneshi incase anyone is interested. Saneshi has never been shinobi trained but he had been training on his own and with a family member. He enjoyed spending time with Neji and Tenten because he looks up to them and thinks that Neji is cool.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters, only the ones I made up like Saneshi.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 3:** Weaponry Training

Neji, Tenten and Saneshi arrived at the stream not more then a few minutes. Neji handed the bamboo containers to Tenten who bent down to fill them. Saneshi watched then just a few steps away. He really liked both Neji and Tenten. It was strange how he enjoyed the company of all of them. Deep down inside he enjoyed arguing with Naruto, hearing Lee going on about being youthful and so on. Saneshi walked up to Tenten once she was done with the last container and gently tugged on the edge of her shirt.

"Tenten-chan, can you…can you help me with weapon training?" Saneshi said trying not to stutter.

"Of course I'll train with you." Tenten said before looking toward Neji's direction to confirm his approval. Saneshi also looked up at him.

"Yeah, do what you want." Neji said as Tenten and Saneshi moved to the wooded area. Tenten took out her scroll and bit her thumb to allow blood to flow. Then used her thumb and ran it across the name of the weapon she wanted which were shurikens. She handed one to Saneshi and showed him the proper way to hold them. Neji stood behind them and examined.

"Now you see that tree in front of you. It's only ten and a half yards away. Position it right then use just the right amount of force to reach it. Keep your had steady." Tenten said and showed him by throwing a shuriken that she was hold and having it hit dead center of the tree.

"It hit the center of the tree." Neji said able to see that far.

"Of course, did you have a doubt that it wouldn't?" Tenten said stubbornly moving closer to Neji with another shuriken still in her hand. 'The nerve of him, I have perfect aim. He should know that by now.'

"No, I just wanted to tell you where it had hit." Neji said calmly. As both of them were talking, Saneshi had pinpointed where he wanted the shuriken to go and threw it. The shuriken whizzed through and hit the tree. It had landed only slightly under the one Tenten threw. Both Neji and Tenten turned to the direction of where they heard the weapon making contact. Neji looked surprised.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked seeing him surprised. Not many things could cause Neji to have that expression.

'It hit right under Tenten's. How is he able to have aim as good as hers? Interesting, maybe this kid is as good as he claims to be.' Neji thought as Tenten walked over to the tree.

"Wow that was a good first try." Tenten said and walked back over to him to hand him the last shuriken that she summoned. "Can you do it again?"

"Alright." Saneshi said cheerfully this time. He like that he was able to impress them. Saneshi looked straight at the tree and focus. Saneshi made a target that was just slightly over the one Tenten threw this time and got ready to throw. Neji noticed how Saneshi's eyes started to fade into another color as he stared at his target. He threw and the shuriken whizzed though the air and hit where he wanted it to.

"I did it." Saneshi said as he smiles. Neji kept staring.

'This isn't some normal kid. His aim and how he threw it, he's done this before, I'm sure of it. The way he stared at the tree as well, he was analyzing everything like the wind. His eyes had started to change as he started as well.' Neji thought to himself.

"We shout head back now." Neji said before he started to walk in the direction of where Lee and Naruto were. Tenten and Saneshi followed behind after Tenten took the shurikens out of the tree and back into her scroll.

"Hey Bushy Brow, is it me or do you think something is going between Neji and Tenten?" Naruto asked Lee as Lee moved up from finishing his 300 push-ups.

"What do you mean? There has always been something between the three of us. It is the Flaming Passion of Youth bond." Lee said as he eyes became aflame with his first up showing how strong the bond of the three of them was. Naruto gave him a strange look.

"That's not what I mean. Do you think Tenten likes Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, what! I can't believe this! Gai-sensei was correct as always. Our precious flower has blossomed now. I must tell Neji." Lee said as he was about to go in the direction where their other three friends had headed.

"Wait, why don't we just help them instead?" Naruto said grinning as ideas popped into his head. 'I'm going to get such a good laugh from this. Ha take that Neji, that's for yelling at me.'

"Right, we will help Neji bloom so that he can feel for Tenten the same way I feel for Sakura-san." Lee said as his eyes started to shine at how wonderful it could be.

"Hey cut it out with that talk about Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.


	4. Ninja Attack

**A/N:** I'm so glad that so many people are reading my fanfics . Well here's the next chapter. It's not as funny as the previous ones though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters, only the ones I made up like Saneshi.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter4:** Ninja Attack

Tenten, Neji and Saneshi returned right after Naruto shouted. They decided it was better not to ask so they put away the red blanket and all of the other things taken out for the picnic. After all of the items were put away, the group started walking again. They didn't have much trouble traveling. It was unusually quiet. This caused them to think that something was wrong. Neji activated his Byakugan and scouted a fifty-foot radius.

"I don't see any threat." Neji said. Even though he didn't sense anything from the fifty-foot radius didn't mean they were not there. They could have been hiding outside of his seeing range. Then he saw something. Hundreds of kunais were showering toward them.

"Out of the way now!" Neji said seeing them and everyone scatter in different directions. Naruto grabbed Saneshi as a kunai was heading in his direction and pulled him out of the way before it hit.

"Hey Neji, where are the attacks coming from?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell. It felt as though it was coming from all directions." Neji said angrily as his Byakugan stayed on so that he could scout the area.

"Well if they coming from every direction then I'll have to go after them from every direction. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he created his shadow clone from his hand sign. Ten of him and his clones spread out and rain it different directions. The attacks on the other seemed to stop after a few moments when Naruto left. After a few more seconds, Naruto returned with a big grin on his face.

"I took care of them. There were only three and they weren't even strong enough for me to try out a new move on." Naruto walked closer to everyone else.

"Are you ok Saneshi?" Tenten asked seeing Saneshi was very closely to Neji as though he was scared.

"I'm fine." He said, but continued to walk close to Neji whom didn't mind.

They continued walking until they reached a clearing where they saw a trail. Before they could reach the trail however they were attacked again. Eighteen ninjas that wore tan long pants, and a long sleeve brown shirt with a black mast that covered over they mouths surrounded them. One of then walked forward closer then the others

"Give us the kid." The ninja ordered. "Or else we take him."

"Not again. When will they learn, they can't hope to beat us." Tenten said getting annoyed at how many attacks on them they were getting in just one day. Neji activated his Byakugan and got into the stand for perform his Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique which took out six of them. Lee got ready and ran forward using his speed then with taijutsu moves, which consist of punching and kicking to take down four of them. Tenten dodged one of the ninjas whom tried to punch her and she kicked him back before using her scroll and summoning a wooden pole. She twirled the pole in her hand before using it to push back another ninja and hitting one that ran to attack her. Naruto ran forward and punched two, then kicked to back. The last ninja that was left went to try to grab Saneshi.

"I got you now kid." The ninja said as he was about to grab Saneshi. However before he could, Saneshi got ready and jumped before turning his body, then used his right leg to kick the ninja, sending him of to the left direction. Saneshi pushed of the ground when he landed on his hands and feet to push himself fast enough to get under the ninja and used his left leg to kick him this time. The ninja use his left arm to block the kick so Saneshi moved and used right leg and sent the ninja spinning until he hit the ground and slide.

"For the last time stop calling me a kid." Saneshi said as he placed his hands into his pocket and walked away from the ninja on the ground. Everyone looked at Saneshi in awe.

"That was so awesome." Naruto said as he walked closer to Saneshi. Neji saw this, took out two kunai, and threw them. They landed at Naruto's feet, which stopped him in he tracks.

"Neji what are you doing?" Tenten asked seeing Neji almost hitting Naruto with the weapons.

"Wait Tenten, I see now. You're not Naruto." Lee said looking at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said before Saneshi ran to moved away and toward Neji.

"No you don't kid." Naruto moved to grab Saneshi when Lee moved and used his Leaf Whirlwind to and send Naruto spinning, which caused Naruto to become a puff of smoke and turned him back to his original form. It was another masked ninja but this time he had a net masked with gray colored clothing. The real Naruto emerged running from the wooded area and stopped next to them to see the masked ninja.

"You're the creep who tied me to a tree!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the ninja. The masked ninja got up then preformed an escape jutsu.

"Every type of ninja is after you aren't they?" Tenten said to Saneshi. "Neji how did you know it wasn't Naruto before?"

"I saw that Naruto didn't argue with Saneshi while we were walking out of the forest which seemed strangely odd, then he didn't use his Kage Bushin no Jutsu like he usually does against the ninja so it confirmed that the Naruto that was following us wasn't the real Naruto"

"If you knew it wasn't me why didn't you at least wait up for me?" Naruto said.

"We knew you would catch up." Neji said. "We should continue walking before it gets dark and more ninja's attack."

"Right." Lee said and the five of them continued their journey.


	5. Nekogan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters, only the ones I made up like Saneshi.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 5:** Nekogan

It had been a few more hours before they reached the Village of the Hidden Mist. Once there Saneshi lead them to his house that was found near a stream. The hour was normal sized for being in the Hidden Mist Village. It was constructed out of wood and stones. Saneshi ran up the steps and opened the door.

"Okaa-san, Onee-san I'm home!" Saneshi shouted as two women came through a doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Saneshi your back." One of the women said before embracing the boy in a hug.

"Okaa-san, I told you Saneshi would come back even if you tell him to stay at Konoha." The younger women said. She was Saneshi's sister. Neji, Tenten and Lee stood at the doorway not knowing if they should enter any farther yet but Naruto did.

"It's alright, come in and sit down. My name is Kana Abuchiyu, I'm Saneshi's mother. This is his older sister, Machi." The older women said before releasing Saneshi.

"Come and sit and eat. You all can stay as long as you like for helping Saneshi return safely." Kana said as she and Machi returned to the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

"Saneshi, how did they know we were going to be here?" Lee asked, it was as if the two women knew he was returning and with guest.

"Today is my birthday. They know I return on this day for a few days before leaving back to Konoha." Saneshi said as everyone took a seat at the large rectangular table. Different types of food were spread out from seafood to vegetable to meats.

"You mean we brought you here just to bring you back after a few days!" Naruto shouted after all the trouble it was to get him there. Kana and Machi came back from the kitchen with the drinks.

"Everyone eat now, you must be hungry from your long journey." Kana said as everyone started to dig in. After eating Saneshi helped his mother wash the dishes. Machi stayed at the table with the others. She was slightly shorter then Tenten as looked to be fourteen years of age.

"So, did you see it?" Machi asked as everyone gave her a strange look. "The Nekogan, didn't it activate yet? Saneshi should be able to use it by now."

"Nekogan?" Neji said, it was unknown to him.

"What's a Nekogan?" Naruto asked. Machi looked at them.

"Oh that right you don't know about it." Machi got out of her chair and ran to a room before returning with a sheet of paper in her hand. "This should explain things. Oto-san left me with this before he passed away. He told me that Saneshi would inherit the bloodline of the Nekogan. He doesn't know it yet though. Oto-san told me not to tell him until he was able to activate it."

"What does the Nekogan do?" Tenten asked taking the sheet of paper.

"It says everything in the later." Tenten opened it and the other crowded around to read it.

Letter

I know that you're strong Saneshi, my only regret is that I won't see your grow anymore. When you get stronger, you will unleash your bloodline trait of the Abuchiyu called the Nekogan. It will activate when you are forced to the breaking point of anger, after that you can activate it when you need to. It will allow you to use the special jutsu. I've already taught you the hand signs needed; all you have to do is know when to use them. Goodbye to you, your mother and Machi.

End of Letter

"Oto-san told me that the Nekogan when activated can do this jutsu that will cause Saneshi to be at his fullest point in power. That's all he said to before he died." Machi said she motioned for them to keep it. "I was told to give it to him to him after he was able to activate the Nekogan. Saneshi only knows little about it, not much to know how it activates."

'That's what his eyes altered slightly when he fought that enemy ninja.' Neji thought.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked seeing that he didn't say anything as Naruto and Lee were discussing Saneshi.

"Nothing." Neji said before Saneshi come back looking at everyone.

"We'll go back to Konoha tomorrow. The bedrooms are free for you to decide who sleeps where." Saneshi said before leaving to go to his room. The room where split so that Naruto, Lee and Neji where in one room with Tenten in another.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sounds of fighting. Quickly he moved to the window to see Neji, Lee and Tenten already up and watching Saneshi fight against Machi. Naruto changed then jumped out of the room to see Kana in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Naruto-san. Everyone is already outside. Would you like some breakfast?" Kana said cleaning some dishes.

"No I want to see the squirt fight." Naruto said running out the door. Once out he saw Saneshi on the ground being there after being kicked back from Machi. He walked over to Lee and asked when they started.

"They started about an hour ago after breakfast. He has been doing very well but Machi here seems to have an advantage in speed." Lee said after closely watching the movements of both people.

"Man I wanted to fight the squirt." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"You can if you want." Machi said, she was sweating from having to move so much and form the heat of the day. She walked over to the house and sat down on a log and Naruto jumped in to take over. Saneshi stood back up. Neji and Tenten were sitting next to each other and still watching the fight.

"Alright squirt, it's you and me now. Believe it!" Naruto said and got ready.

"Why do you keep on calling me that?" Saneshi said as he also got ready.


	6. Wrong Target?

**A/N: **I wasn't going to say anything until the end of this fanfic but I was wondering if anyone had figured out the so to say origin of Saneshi's name. It is really letters taken from other Naruto characters, such as Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. It was the same as with his last name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 6: **Wrong Target?

"Now I'll show you the awesome jutsu that I know." Naruto said then made the hand sign to perform the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Naruto only made two other clones so that Saneshi wouldn't be beaten too badly. Saneshi got ready as all three Narutos charged at him, then moved forward and jumped onto his hands to push back Naruto with his feet when he closer. The pushed Naruto was a clone and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Saneshi grabbed three shurikens and flung them at the last two Narutos, but they completely missed Naruto and circled in the direction of Neji.

Chakra strings were attached to the weapons and Saneshi moved it so that one shuriken was faster then the other which circled to aim at Neji's back, another one went toward Neji's left side and the last was heading straight for Neji in the front. Neji had two options from how fast the shuriken were moving and how fast he could move sitting down.

1. Jump and Tenten gets hit  
2. Stop two shurikens with two kunais and get hit by only one  
3. Push onto Tenten and dodge all three shuriken

From the three choices the best was number three, but thus if so, he would be on top of Tenten. Before Neji could think of another way, he moved and pushed his body onto Tenten's and sending both his and her body onto the log that they were sitting on as the shurikens whizzed over them. Saneshi reeled back the shurikens and moved over to Neji and Tenten.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Saneshi said worried, or at least made that impression that he was worried. He really wasn't intentionally going to hurt them. If it was to close, he would have pulled them back by the chakra strings, but it was all part of his plan to help get them together after Lee asked him to help.

**Flashback**

"Hey Saneshi." Lee shouted as he ran up to Saneshi.

"Do you want to help me and Naruto get out blossoming flower and Neji together. Their Flaming Passion of Youth has finally been lit and we need to help it grow!" Lee shouted happily and determined. Tenten and Neji were not in ears reach considering they went farther down the stream to do some sparring, and get some water to bring back for Saneshi's mother.

"Um, ok." Saneshi said not completely sure of what he was talking about.

"Great now here's the plan." Lee moved over closer to Saneshi and whispered a plan on how to get them closer together. In parts of Lee explaining the plan Saneshi's eyes widened, then Saneshi pulled away.

"You want me to do what!"

**End of Flashback**

Neji moved off Tenten and sat back onto the log. Tenten did the same as Lee moved over to his teammates.

"Tenten, Neji are you alright?" Lee asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so." Tenten said as she fixed her shirt. Saneshi moved closer to them as Naruto's shadow clone disappeared and Naruto followed Saneshi to them. "Saneshi you should be careful and aim more accurately."

"You can stay another day if you like." Machi said not sure what was going on but it was nice for Saneshi to talk more to other people. "Okaa-san won't mind and you can help Saneshi train in the wooded area in weaponry."

"Then it's settled, we stay another day." Lee said.

"I'm in charge of this mission still and since it has been completed we need to get back to Konoha." Neji said.

"Come on Neji, one more day can't hurt." Lee whines trying to get Neji to change his mind. The plan was still in session and needed to be finished.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No"

"It's alright Neji, one more day won't effect anything serious" Tenten said to break the no and please argument. Neji turned his head before finally agreeing.

"Fine."


	7. Kiss!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 7: **Kiss!

"Can you and Tenten-chan help me train together?" Saneshi asked Neji. It was still early in the day and everyone was just helping around. Lee and Naruto left with Machi to buy groceries from the market area not to long ago and Neji was left alone with Tenten and Saneshi. Neji of course just looked at Saneshi before ignoring his question.

'Something is wrong here. Why would he ask me _and_ Tenten to help him train together? I think Lee and Naruto are up to something and dragged Saneshi into it. When I find out what they are up to, they are died.' Neji thought still agitated by resent event where he had to literally tackle Tenten to dodge weapons. His fist clenched and the veins from the Byakugan were starting to form near his eyes while Saneshi slowly moved away.

"Neji! Stop scaring him." Tenten shouted seeing the unease expression on Saneshi. "He just wants to get stronger. I still remember when you asked me to help you train to make your techniques stronger not that many months ago."

Neji frowned and agreed to help him. "I'll help you train but first I need to speak to you, _alone_." Neji wanted to confirm his suspicions without Tenten knowing or he would be the one dead for thinking that their teammate and Naruto were using a kid for their weird plans. Saneshi looked at Tenten and gave her a pleading help me look. Tenten saw it and lighted slightly at how cute they both looked with Neji who was scowling and Saneshi who was scared out of his wit. She decided to help him and looked over to Neji as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Neji Hyuuga, if you have something to say to him you can say it in front of me. Don't you go making up excuses too like its guy stuff or that it won't concern me because it usually does." Tenten said sternly and tapping her foot. Neji sighed.

"No, it's nothing." Neji finally said before Saneshi said something as well. "Let's go start training."

With that, Saneshi grabbed Neji's hand then pulled him over to Tenten and grabbed her hand as well before walking with them into the wooded area to train. Saneshi also brought along a bamboo container filled with liquid for them to drink later when they got thirsty.

Once they got into the wooded area Tenten went over to train with Saneshi first to help him aim better with shurikens. She was about to take out a scroll to summon some weapons when Saneshi motioned to ask her a question.

"What is it Saneshi?" Tenten asked and placed her scroll back for the moment.

"Um can you show me how…" Saneshi started out loud enough for Tenten to hear but after the word help, she wasn't able to hear the last words. Saneshi was blushing madly and really didn't want to ask again. 'I am going to hurt Lee for this.'

"Can you speak louder Saneshi, I wasn't able to hear all of it?" Tenten asked bending down to be eye level with him and his blush increased. Saneshi took in a large breathe before speaking again.

"Canyoushowmehowagirlkissesaguy?" Saneshi said in like two seconds.

"Ok. Can you speak slower Saneshi, I wasn't able to keep up with the words."

'Did I say hurt Lee for this, I mean murder him. This is so embarrassing.' "Can you show me how a girl kisses a guy?" Saneshi was finally able to say it. It was low but Tenten heard it. She gave him a confused look.

"Sure." Tenten said before moving closer to kiss him on the cheek and causing him to blush harder if it was possible. Before she got any closer however, Saneshi quickly moved his head down and pointed in the direction Neji was standing in, which was a few more feet in front of him.

"I mean someone with the same age as you." Saneshi quickly said but slow enough for her to understand. She looked in the direction he was pointing to and saw that it led to Neji and was blushing as much as Saneshi.

"Ahh, umm, I think you should ask you mom about things like that." Tenten said embarrassed with what Saneshi just asked her to do.

'Great now how do I answer?' Saneshi thought quickly. "Um Okaa-san wouldn't understand." 'Yeah that's it. Now to make up a story.' "There is this girl that I um like back in Konoha and I really what to know how to yeah."

"That's so adorable." Tenten said but was still uneasy with the having to show an example to him. "What is her name?"

'Great lie now I have to think of a name, good thinking Saneshi.' Saneshi thought sarcastically. "Um you don't know her, um, um, I'm too embarrassed."

"It's alright." Tenten said before gulping and turned to call for Neji.

"Neji, could you come here a minute. I need your help." Neji looked at her skeptically but walked closer to them. Tenten stood up and waited still blushing.

'I have a feeling something weird is going to happened. Maybe not bad but I know something weird.' Neji thought as he stood next to Tenten.

"S-s-stay like that alright.' Tenten stuttered and closed her eyes as she leaned in closer to Neji to just kiss him on the cheek.

'Wait a moment Tenten doesn't stutter.' Neji thought as he saw something heading toward his head. He thought Tenten was going to slap him or something because of something Saneshi might have said since he saw the redness on her face. He turned his head in that direction and guess what happened.

**A/N:** I know it's different for me to put the a/n on the bottom but I needed to make sure that this chapter was read first. Anyways I'd like to give a thanks to everyone who read this fanfic. It made over 1,000 hits. Also a special thank you to my reviews, because of them I'm going to give a sneak info on what will happen in the next chapter.

In the previous chapter when Saneshi shouted after Lee told him the plan, it wasn't because of the kiss no something better. Remember the bamboo container Saneshi brought along, it's not filled with water. Heh someone will get drunk in the next chapter and very strange things happen.


	8. Drunken

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, cause I did. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 8: **Drunken

Saneshi was exhausted and bent over trying to catch his breathe. Neji stood a few feet in front of him and just looking down. He had not broken into a sweat nor did he get one scratch on him. Tenten was sitting on top of a tree branch and watch from above. She had already trained with his for an hour with weapons and let Neji train with hand-to-hand moves. It had been two straight hours of training for Saneshi. It might have still because of what had happened between Tenten and Neji so they used this as a distraction.

**Flashback**

After the accidental kill on the lips they pulled away quickly and blushing. Even Neji couldn't hold back the blush and Tenten stared at the ground. Neji turned his head to look in the direction opposite of her. There was an acquired silence.

"Um hehe, I, I didn't mean, um ah for, no to kiss you there." Tenten said trying to break the silence. She looked up as Neji turned his head back around, their eyes meet only to avert from the other again. Saneshi looked up at both of them and was confused what to do next.

"Can we…train now?" He asked in a small voice. Both Neji and Tenten looked at each other again then at Saneshi.

"Yes." They said in union before blushing again knowing that they said the word at the same time.

**End of Flashback**

"Whew that was a good match, Saneshi." Tenten said after jumping off the branch to stand near Neji.

"Thank you." Saneshi said as he used his sleeve to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead and walked over to the bamboo container that was placed at the foot of a tree. He was about to drink the liquid inside when he remembered what was in it then stopped himself. Saneshi then remembered the plan that lee though up about getting Tenten drunk and having Neji to deal with it. He turned to Tenten. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.'

"Tenten-chan, are you thirsty?" Saneshi ran over with the container and handed it to her. "Here." Tenten took it and was about to drink it when she stopped herself and brought it back down.

'It was so close too.' Saneshi thought disappointed. Tenten looked to Neji.

"Here Neji, you were training more, you drink it." Tenten handed it to her and Neji took it without argue. He drank some and continued drinking it, unknown to him what he was drinking was very strong sake. Saneshi tensed up. 'Uh oh'

After Neji finished it, he threw the cup back to Saneshi who caught it with both hands and moved back slightly. Neji's expression started to change from his usual serious one to a calmer one. Tenten looked at him.

"Are you ok Neji?" She walked in front of him after hearing him hic-up.

"I feel just great Ten-chan." Now Tenten was scared. 'He never calls me Ten-chan! Something's wrong with him.'

"Saneshi, what was in that drink?" Tenten asked Saneshi as she turned to face him.

"It was Lee's idea. He had this planned out to get you and Neji-san together." Saneshi explained what Lee told him.

'I should have known this was Lee's fault. He's the only one insane enough to think up something as dumb as this.' "Ok Saneshi I need you to help me get…" Before Tenten could finish Neji had wrapped his arms around Tenten on the shoulder and was leaning onto her with drowsy eyes. Tenten turned her head slightly shocked at what he just did before blushing.

"I'll go and get Lee to help Tenten-chan." Saneshi said not wanting to see this stuff and ran in the direction of his house to get Lee and Naruto to help.

'Great what do I do now?' Tenten thought as Neji pulled her even closer. "Neji, come on. We have to get back to Abuchiyu-san's house."

Neji ignored her at first and nuzzled into her neck. "Five more minutes Ten-chan. I want to sleep with my nice soft pillow some more."

Tenten's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do more, laugh or feel nervous. Slowly she tried to peel his arms off her but was not success. All that happened was that his grip tightened. Tenten moved in his arms to turn around so that she could push him off her more easily, but that was a bad mistake. Once she turned, Neji just held her tighter with Tenten's arms squashed to her sides by Neji's hug. Neji's head was placed where her neck met the shoulder.

"Ten-chan, you smell nice." He whispered but she still heard it. Her body went stiff at the statement.

'Has he lost it, we had two hours of training just a while ago and he says this?' Lost in her own thought, Tenten didn't notice Neji picking up his head until it moved closer to hers.

"Eh Neji, what are you?" Tenten stuttered out nervously before Neji placed his lips onto hers, he eyes closed once their lips contacted. Considering nothing else could have been done, Tenten closed her eyes and allowed him to continue but she also kissed him back so that it was not going one sided.

'This isn't so bad after all.'


	9. Don’t Mess with Tenten

**A/N: **Ah, sorry for the long wait but since my friend hasn't been threatening me to write I've gotten lazy. Heh. I won't be updating as often so sorry times a thousand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts

"…" - speaking

**Chapter 9: **Don't Mess with Tenten

Saneshi had reached his house and saw Lee and Naruto helping his mother chop wood on the side of his house. There were already a pile of stacked up on the side of the house but there were still a few more to cut. Saneshi ran over to Lee.

"So Saneshi is our Hyuuga prodigy blooming as I imagined?" Lee asked as Naruto placed the axe down to listen.

"…I um gave it to Tenten-chan, but…um she gave it to Neji-san." Saneshi said still embarrassed at what Neji was doing when he turned his head to look back at both of them before he left.

"I see even better now he can show her his flaming passion of love even easier!" Lee shouted as Naruto looked at him, and then shouted as well.

"Are you crazy! Now we have to worry about both Neji and Tenten hurting us." Naruto was already imagining how Neji was going to hurt him with his sixty-four strikes and Tenten using her endless number of weapons. Then Naruto got really scared and his face turned pale to the thought of how their faces were going to have that deadly look in them. "This is bad, this is so bad."

"How could it be bad? Team Gai has finally all found the person precious to them and now we all will protect it with our hearts and get stronger and stronger from this. If only Gai-sensei were here to see this as well." Lee was at the moment in his own world as Naruto and Saneshi sweat dropped at the sight.

Back over with Tenten and Neji, they were still in their own world as well until Tenten felt herself about to fall backward. Then she did and Neji fell on top of her. Now she was blushing again. Gently she tried to push away but he didn't move.

"Neji, get off." Tenten had her hands on his chest and pushed but Neji still didn't budge. She turned her head to look at his face to see his eyes closed and asleep. Tenten didn't know what to do more, scream as him because of the situation they were in, or sigh at how peaceful he looked at the moment. Neither was done.

"Neji if you don't get off me this instant I will stab you with my kunai." Tenten threatened. As if Neji heard and understood, he rolled over to his side then onto his back and started to snore. Tenten looked at him now unsure if he was really drunk or if it was an act. She raised an eyebrow and moved closer to nudge him with her foot. When he didn't do anything, she hung her head. 'I have to carry him back now…ok.'

She moved Neji onto her back and started half carrying and half dragging him considering he was much larger then her. "You own me for this Neji, continuous training I can handle, but this is too much." Neji was still asleep but unknown to Tenten, he was smirking.

It had taken a while but Tenten was able to get Neji back to the house before the sun set though the sky was getting darker. She walked to the door and knocked. Lee opened the door and saw who it was.

"Tenten! Neji! You've returned. So how was it having our Hyuuga prodigy sweet talk you. Are there going to be wedding bells soon?" Lee asked excitingly. Tenten clenched her left fist but decided not to do anything until putting Neji down first.

"Help me get Neji onto the bed first." Tenten said as Lee helped carry Neji to a bed. Then both of them left the room to were Naruto stood. Tenten shut the door so that the noise would not wake Neji up before using her clenched fist and hitting both of them on the head hard enough for a large lump to appear on their heads.

"Itai (ouch)" They both shouted together as both of them held their heads.

"What was that for Tenten!" Naruto shouted.

"IDIOTS! What were you trying to prove by doing that to him!" Tenten shouted furiously.

"Tenten we were only trying to help you show you and Neji's undivided love for each other." Lee said.

"BY GETTING HIM DRUNK! He was acting worse then when you get drunk Lee." Tenten said.

"Why what did he do?" Naruto asked grinning with an idea of what had happened since Tenten didn't usually shout this much. Tenten started to blush again and frowned.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS!" Tenten shouted as she turned her head stubbornly and walking into the room Neji was asleep in to get away from Lee and Naruto so that she wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"What just happened?" Lee asked confused.

"I have no clue." Naruto said and both of them walked away.


	10. Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

**Chapter 10: **Farewell

"You're an idiot too, you know that." Tenten whispered to Neji as she moved to stand next to him after closing the door. Neji groaned.

"You're the one who gave it to me." Neji moved into a sitting position and massaged his temple from a headache. "What happened?"

"I thought you were asleep?" Tenten said to change the subject of what had happened.

"Urg, who could sleep with the shouting." Neji said as he slowly got out of the bed.

"Ah, heh sorry." Tenten nervously laughed.

"What happened?" Neji repeated himself seeing as Tenten did not answer his question previously.

"I dragged you back here were Lee helped me get you back into bed. Lee made this plan to get me drunk but it ending up being you."

"Why?"

"It's nothing just forget it." Tenten said stubbornly trying to make him forget what had happened today, but it only made Neji grunt at the statement.

"What happened when I was drunk?" Neji asked see how Tenten would react. Of course she started blushing at that statement but tried to hide it.

"Ano (um)…you um." 'What am I suppose to say? Neji you were all over me?' The thought caused her to turn even redder. Neji smirked seeing that. Before Tenten could try to explain it Saneshi walked in.

"Dinners going to be ready soon." Saneshi said then seeing what was going on. "Um sorry if I interrupted something." He apologized and quickly left the room leaving both of them alone again. There was silence between them. Neji was about to speak to ask again but Tenten spoke up first.

"You heard Saneshi. Dinner's going to be ready soon, let's go." With this, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the table that was already set. After eating, everyone packed up to leave tomorrow bright and early. Once done everyone went into the rooms from the night before for a nights rest.

Once the sun rose in the sky, everyone was up but Naruto who was still sleeping. Saneshi's mother had made a lunch for them later to eat and packed it up. After waking up Naruto, they got ready to leave.

"Bye Okaa-san, Onee-san." Saneshi said before his mother and sister hugged him and he ran to catch up to the others. He and everyone except Neji waved farewell and continued their journey back to Konoha. It took them about the same amount of time before they reached the gates of Konoha except this time no ninja's had attacked them.

"Well this is where I say goodbye to all of you. Thanks for going to visit Okaa-san and Onee-san with me." Saneshi said happily.

"Don't' worry. We'll see each other around Konoha." Tenten said smiling.

"Hai Hai (yes yes), you can train with me and Gai-sensei anytime." Lee said before giving him a thumbs up and making his teeth go ping.

"Yeah squirt, next time we can have an actual fight and I'm going to win. Believe it." Naruto said grinning and punched forward.

Saneshi smile at Naruto's actions. "And I'll win. _Believe it_."

"Why you! Making fun of me again, I'm going to… Heh you're ok squirt."

Saneshi then walked closer to Neji so that he was in front of him. Tenten was standing next to Neji at the time.

"Thank you for helping me train." Saneshi held out a hand for Neji to shake. Neji looked at it first, and then smirked.

"Neji stop staring and shake his hand already." Tenten said smiling as she saw that Neji had not moved. Neji's smirk became a smile before he took Saneshi's hand and shook. Then let go and placed his hand onto Saneshi's head.

"You've got lots of hidden techniques, I'd like to see someday when you can control it." Saneshi smiled as he felt accepted and stood up straight to making himself slightly taller.

"Hai, I'll learn to control them and you'll be the first to see it."

**A/N: **Well this is the last chapter to this fanfic but the sequelwill be coming soon. It is going to be a Sasuke x Sakura one though since I have to make Sasuke good again instead of evil for my plans later on. Other pairings probably will include Neji x Tenten if can and others like Naruto x Hinata x Kiba, Shikamaru x Ino.

If you just want to get straight to when they are older the fanfic name is Mirror Images. It is after Sasuke turns good and the whole group is older and Jonin leven. Also they have their very own group of Genin to train.

Naruto - 14  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 15  
Saneshi - 6 just turned 7


End file.
